


My Flower

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader welcomes their boyfriend, Rock Lee, home from a mission -- and he has a surprise for them.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	My Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Will you do “Flower” with Rock Lee x reader?” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!

“Hey, Mrs. Mimi,” you said, peeking your head into the break room, where your boss sat sipping her tea. “I’m heading out now.” The old woman smiled at you over the rim of her tea cup.

“Alright, dear. Do tell Lee I said hello.” You nodded, darting out of the room as Mimi stood up to take your place at the front counter. You worked at a small bookstore in the village -- a life nowhere near as exciting as your boyfriend’s career as a ninja, but a calm existence that suited you nonetheless. You were never one to put yourself in the center of all the action, and you much preferred staying safely in the village and simply listening to the stories your ninja customers told you about their missions, rather than living them yourself. Being so unsuited for a life of danger, you had never expected yourself to fall for a ninja; but the day you met Rock Lee, your heart was a goner. He was the sweetest customer you had ever had, and was so passionate about being a powerful ninja, even though he couldn’t use ninjutsu or genjutsu like practically every other ninja in existence. He had told you about some of his most notable missions as you rang him up that first day, and you had listened, awestruck, to his stories. Many other ninja that described their missions to you had tried to stretch the truth, to make themselves seem stronger or more important; but you could tell that everything Lee said was true. He didn’t try to paint the mission as only his doing, but gave credit to everyone else there and told tales of their strength, too. It was in that moment you knew he was someone special.

After that first day, Lee came in after each mission, stopping by to tell you how it had gone and buying a new book every time (though you doubted he had enough time to read them all). After about a dozen visits, he had finally gathered up the courage to ask you on a date, and the rest was history. Now, you had been dating for about six months, and everyone could see you were very happy together. You had developed a new routine: whenever Lee came back from a mission, you met him at the front gate with a small gift you had gotten in the village -- sometimes a book, or a treat from the bakery -- and he brought you a gift from his travels. Mimi always let you off work early when Lee came back from a mission; being the civilian wife of a ninja herself, she understood “what it meant to constantly miss the one you love.” Her husband had passed in the last Great Ninja War, and she wanted to be sure you had all the time you could with your boyfriend too, just in case. She had taken quite a liking to Lee herself, dubbing him a “sweet boy with good intentions,” which made you happy. You had been working for Mimi nearly half your life, and she was like family to you, so her approval of Lee meant the world.

You tossed your bag over your shoulder and headed off toward the front gate, the sunny weather only lifting your spirits more as you briskly walked through the city. In your bag was a pair of brand new shoes for Lee; you had noticed the last time he was home that his shoes were beginning to show quite a bit of wear and tear, and decided it was time he got a new pair. Once you made it to the gates, you paused to wait, chatting with the ninja on duty as always.

Not too long after, you heard Lee shout your name, and turned to see him running toward the gate, leaving the rest of his squad to walk at a relaxed pace behind him, amused by his enthusiasm. He gave you a giant hug, nearly toppling you over, and you grinned into his embrace.

“Hello, my love!” he exclaimed, grinning at you.

“Hey,” you said, leaning in to peck him on the cheek. “How’d your mission go?” 

Lee gave you a giant thumbs up. “Incredible, as always!” he said brightly, beginning to chat excitedly about how the mission had gone. You couldn’t help but smile; he was always positive, even on the toughest missions; that was another thing you admired about him. “Oh, I brought you a gift!” You watched him dig into his bag, pulling out a beautiful and only slightly crumpled bundle of flowers. They were unlike any flowers you had seen around Konoha before, meaning that he had picked them in some far away village and managed to keep them at least mostly alive until he got back. He held the flowers toward you. “Some flowers for my flower,” he said, smiling, his face slightly red. You took the flowers from his hands, still amazed at the unfamiliar species.

“They’re beautiful, Lee,” you said, stroking a petal with your finger.

“Like you,” he replied, and you looked up to grin at him, pulling his face in for a kiss. You locked lips for a moment until you heard Lee’s stomach grumble loudly, and you pulled your face from his and laughed lightly.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry,” you joked. “Want to go get some ramen?”

“Yes, let’s go!” he agreed, and held out his arm for you to loop yours in. Lee paused for a moment, before saying sheepishly, “let’s get those flowers in water, first. I’m, uh, not quite sure how alive they still are.” You laughed again, and nodded.

“I love you, Lee.”

Your boyfriend beamed at you. “I love you, my flower.”


End file.
